poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show/Transcript
The transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Pooh and Friends Arrive in the Cul-De-Sac/Pooh and Friends Search the Cul-De-Sac *- *- *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' (Looking around) It's quiet. (A backyard is shown. There is a kiddie pool set up with a toy boat gently rocking in it. Behind the pool is a clothesline, strung with clothes) *'Sandy Cheeks:' (Looking around) Too quiet. (A sprinkler is watering Kevin's lawn. Kevin's bike is leaned against the garage. A close-up is shown of the sprinkler moving back and forth before looking at another house across the street) *'Tigger:' Where is everybody? *'Misty:' I don't know *- *- *- *'Winnie the Pooh:' (Searching in a mailbox) Double D! *'Tigger:' (Searching in a trashcan) Hey Ed boy! *'Piglet:' (Popping out of a flower pot) Uh Eddy! *- *'Ash Ketchum:' (shouting) Eddy! *'Misty:' (shouting) Ed! *'Brock:' (shouting) Double D! *'Ash Ketchum: '''Where could they have all gone? *- *- *- *'Piglet:' (offscreen) Ugh, guys you should come look at this *- *- * At Ed's Room/Sarah and Jimmy Playing *'Sandy Cheeks:' (as Patrick Star looks in Ed's window) Do you see the Eds in their? *'Patrick Star:' Nope. (Everyone enters Ed's room) *'TBA: Perhaps we should check upstairs *'TBA: '''They're just hiding! *- *'TBA: Hey guys (Everyone turns their attention to TBA) look overhere (TBA points to an Ed shaped lump in the bed) *'Tigger:' Well what do you know Ed has been sleeping in bed this whole time *'Rabbit:' That old lovable lug *'TBA:' Alright Ed wake up time to get out of bed (TBA pulls the sheets off only to discover a car bumper with a license plate reading "AKA 1") *'TBA:' Huh *'TBA:' What the heck? *'TBA:' What hair brained idiot keeps a car bumper in their bed? *'TBA: '''Apparently Ed. *'TBA:' Yeah you got to admit Ed has a lot of weird habits. *- *'Rabbit:' Oh where on Earth could those Eds... (Suddenly Ed burts into his room, knocking the door off its hinges and into the back wall, surprising Pooh and friends) *'Everyone:' Ed *'Misty:' Ed what the... *- *- *'Ed:' (grabbing his comics) Trouble! (grabbing his monster kit) Bad! (grabbing his clothes) Pain! *- *- *- *'Ed: Save yourselves! (He hugs the sponges) Be free, dear friends! (Ed casts the sponges skyward, grabs his bag, and runs off) Trouble! Bad! Pain! (Pooh, Ash, Tai, SpongeBob, and friends run outside through the hole in the side of the house) *'''TBA: What the heck is wrong with Ed? *'TBA: '''I don't know but he is acting like it's the end of the world *- *'Tigger:' Hey Ed boy wait for us! (The gang follows after Ed as Sarah and Jimmy look at each other, confused by what had happened) At Double D's Room (Double D is in his room, whimpering. A bunch of clothes are on his bed, next to an empty suitcase. He is trying to write a goodbye note) *'Double D:' Beloved parents. By the time you read this, I will be long–far–oh dear. (He picks up the note, folds it, and puts it in the trash along with many other failed attempts before starting again) Dearest Mother and Father. It is with great sh-shame... (Double D puts down his pen and begins to cry. Pulling himself together) That I regretfully con-fess...to... (a few tears leak out) I regretfully confess to my involvement in the inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable, incomprehensible, immoral, thoughtless, impossible, hurtful– (Edd's writing goes jagged, and he stops and wails) OH, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! (Double D gives in to his tears. Suddenly, his door burts open. Double D looks behind him and sees a worried Ed) *'Ed: Dah-houble D! At Eddy's Room/Running to Eddy's Brother's Room (Eddy is shoving things into his suitcase. He finishes and tries to slam the overstuffed case shut. When he finally does so, he tries to lift it, but finds it too heavy. Suddenly, it bursts open, scattering its contents all over the room. Eddy lies there. He gets up just as a banging comes at the door. Eddy leaps up, terrified. He grabs the vacuum cleaner and affects a falsetto) *'''Eddy: (Imitating his mother) Um, my little Eddy's not home right now! (The door flies open) *'Eddy:' DON'T HURT ME (He dives behind the the vacuum cleaner) *'Ed: '(Running in) Trouble! Bad! (Ed trips over the vacuum and lands on Eddy) *'Eddy:' It wasn't my fault, I swear! (He realizes who it is) Ed, you idiot! (Packing again) I thought it was those sore losers! *'Ed: '(Panicking) What do we do, Eddy? What do we do? *'Eddy:' What happened to Sockhead? (Ed reaches into his bag and pulls Double D as well as Pooh, Ash, Tai, SpongeBob, and friends out) *- *'Double D:' We're fugitives, Eddy! Are you aware of the consequences we're about to endure? All because of our misguided chicanery! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hold on a second can somebody explain to us what the heck is going on? (Suddenly everyone sees a shadow pass by the blinds) *'Eddy:' Too late! Quick, my brother's room! *'Agumon:' But Eddy... *'Eddy:' No time, run! *- *- *- *'Double D:' (Following him in) Eddy, do you think this is wise? *'Eddy:' They'll never find us in here. *- *- Hiding in Eddy's Brother's Room/Car Chase (Eddy turns on the lights and the proceeds to do all the locks, the heroes huddle together in the center of the room waiting for the coming storm hoping it willl pass them by) *- *- *- (They stopped talking after as they heard creaking and some noises outside) *'Winnie the Pooh:' (silently) Did you hear that? (Eddy looks up and spots a congratulatory glass on top of the fridge. He pushes Edd to the door, and a piece of toast falls off Edd's back. Eddy then hands Edd the glass and gestures for him to use it to listen. Edd puts the glass to the door and his ear to the glass while Eddy stashes himself in Ed's pocket. All three Eds are sweating as they listen for any noise. Suddenly, a crunch comes, and Edd's eyes turn inwards. Eddy looks up and sees Ed eating the toast. Edd, now standing in a puddle of his own sweat, drops the glass. The door starts to buckle as something pounds on it.) *'Ed:' We are not long for this world! (Ed darts around the room trying to find shelter) *'Double D:' The window! (Edd rushes over and parts the curtains only to find that it's been bricked up.) *'Eddy:' What's with my brother and these stupid bricks?!? and Eddy stumble backwards and trip over the rug. It rolls up, revealing a vent. *'Edd:' Fellas, look! This heat vent will lead to an escape! *'Sandy Cheeks:' Good idea, Double-D. *'Ed:' the camel Over here, guys! My lumpy mutated horsie will save us! *'Misty:' Really, Ed? That thing is not alive! (The wooden bar breaks, and a foot kicks through the doorknob) *'Edd:' Eddy! The door won't hold for much longer! *'Eddy:' panicked Don't just stand there! Do something! (Edd grabs onto Eddy and pulls, trying to work the grate loose. He looks over to Ed, who is trying to get the camel to run) *'Ed:' "Giddy-up, horsie! Do not let your mutated lump slow you down!" (Ed falls off the camel and slams into the wall. He hits what looks like a fire alarm and slides down. Edd and Eddy, meanwhile, finally get the vent cover loose, and Eddy leaps in only to find that his brother bricked up the vents as well) *'Eddy:' More bricks guys! *'Tai Kamiya:' You've got to be kidding me! *'Ed:' Ooh ooh oh! This-a-way, guys! shows them the alarm. Look! *'Patamon:' What does it say? *'Edd:' reading In case of movie break glass? *'Eddy:' Bingo! grabs the provided hammer and breaks the case. My bro's always prepared! reaches inside and pulls out a peanut. A peanut? *'Ed:' "Cheap movie." *'Squidward Tentacles:' Why would your brother brings a peanut in this emergency glass? (An arm reaches through the space where the doorknob used to be. It feels the chains before reaching down and lifting one of the bolts. The door creaks open a little more, and we see the kids, straining to get into the room.) *'Kevin:' Lemme through! End of the line, dorks! *''grabs the peanut with his teeth.'' *'Ash Ketchum:' Those kids are really trying to kill us! *'Izzy Izumi:' WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE? *- *- *- *'Tai Kamiya:' Guys listen, let's digivolve our Digimon to get ourselves out of here. *'Ed:' (Garbled) Just my mouth! bites down on the nut, and the shell cracks, revealing a key. *'Edd:' Eddy! A key! kids strain at the door. *'Eddy:' It must be for my brother's car! *'Tai Kamiya:' Let's get in and get out of here! piece of the door breaks loose. Eddy scrambles into the drivers seat. *'Edd:' Eddy, we're too young to drive! *'Joe Kido:' Who cares! Get in already! *'Eddy: '''Get in, get in! ''dives into the backseat while Edd rides shotgun. Eddy fumbles with the key. *'Eddy:' Come on! finally puts it in the ignition. He turns it, and the engine barely coughs. Eddy tries again, and the engine coughs again. *'Edd:' It's no use, Eddy! *'Eddy:' again It ain't workin! *'Patrick:' Come on drive already! *'SpongeBob:' Please work already! chains break as Rolf slams his head through the door. *'Rolf:' Rolf's vengeance will be slow and painful, like Papa's charcoal anecdotes, Ed-boys! crashes through the door, and Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, and Plank follow him in. Ed plunges his feet through the car's floor. *'Ed:' I am Ed! Cheese and macaroni! runs forward. The kids grab on to the car as it breaks through the doorway and smashes through the second floor, sailing outside. The impact with the wall shakes the kids off, and they fall on the grass outside Eddy's house. *- Eds trundle down the road. *'Edd:' "I think I'm gonna be sick!" *'Eddy:' "Not in my brother's car, you're not!" ripped and torn and almost destroyed, tumbles onto the windshield. *'Edd and Eddy:' WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *'All Heroes:' (Screams in terror) *'Ed:' BBBWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *'T.K. Takaishi:' Get this wood off of the windshield! swerves, scared out of his mind. The car almost hits Jonny. *'Jonny:' and scared Let em have it buddy! (Rolf and Kevin ride into a field. Kevin skids his bike to a stop. The car jumps, and lands on the fences bordering the lane. Rolf chases them. He gets close, and pulls on Wilfred's ears to coax out more speed. Wilfred speeds up, and they approach the car's rear. Eddy meanwhile looks out of the window. He looks down, and his eyes bulge. The wheels are just barely staying on the top of the fence. One false move, and they will fall to their quite probable deaths) *'Edd:' lamenting So much undone! Unsaid! Mother and Father will be so annoyed! *'Ed:' Yowch! *- *- In the Middle of the Desert *- *- *'Eddy:' Those chumps'll never catch us now! From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing! (The car slams into a giant rock and the rock tips over) *'Piglet:' Well at least the car is still in one piece (The car then explodes and Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit land on each other and Eeyore bounces off them) *'Eeyore: '''What do you know. Didn't get the worst of it. (Eeyore sees airborne parts from the car land right next to him) *- *- (Iago unburies himself from the ground, coughing as he does so) *'Iago:' I can't believe this guy. I just don't believe him. The only rock within miles, and this lummox here just had to crash the car into it! Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! *- *- (Double D is still in his seat, there only because of his seat belt) *'Double D:' Seat belts certainly are a trusted friend. (Double D's seat belt gives way, and he plunges to the ground as his friends stare at him) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Um Double D, are you okay? (Suddenly, Double D jumps up) *'Double D:' I've followed all the rules! Lived a life of decency and principle! So why didn't I follow my instincts? That one day these short-sighted sophomoric shell games would go too far!!! *- *- (Double D looks at them and then back at the wreckage of the car. Reaching into his hat, he pulls out his labeler and starts to make a label as he walks towards the trunk. He finishes up and places a label on the trunk reading "Out of Order") *'Double D:' There *'TBA: Hey Double D come on hurry up *'''Double D: (Running after his friends) Wait for me, fellows! The Kids of the Cul-De-Sac Go After the Eds Cow Field/Figuring Out Where Eddy's Brother Is Sarah and Jimmy Run into the Kankers Sunflower Field/Rolf in the Cow Field/Gag Factory Wilfred Attacks Rolf At the Waterfall Sarah and Jimmy Escape the Kankers Johnny and Plank Waits for the Bus/Kevin and Nazz at the Gag Factory S.S Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck *- *- *- *- *'Patrick Star:' All right! I play a mean belly. (Patrick begins to drum on his belly) *'Double D:' By the authority vested in me, sanctioned by want, I hereby christen this seaworthy vessel, the esteemed, um– (reading the writing on the side) S. S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck? (Ed chuckles) *'Eddy: '''Surprised you didn’t run out of paint. *- *- *- *- *- Sarah and Jimmy in the Sunflower Field/Johnny and Plank on the Bus At the Marsh/Quicksand Prank/Eddy and Double D Fight *- *- *- *- *- *'Misty:' THAT'S IT YOU TWO ARE DEAD (Misty tries to attack Eddy and Ed but is held back by the gang) *'Misty:' LET ME GO I'M GONNA RIP OFF THEIR HEADS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THE CROCODILES!! *- *- Kevin and Nazz at the Marsh/Kankers Capture Rolf Resting for the Night Kankers Capture Kevin Morning/Mondo-A-Go-Go/Finding Eddy's Brother's Place Wilfred, Sarah, and Jimmy Head to the Amusment Park The Gang's All Here/Meeting Eddy's Brother/The Eds Finally Accepted *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ed:' Let's sing a song! *'Jimmy:' (singing) When you stub your toe. And it hurts you know. *'Everyone:' (singing) Friends are there to help you. When you step on your face. And your teeth are misplaced. Friends are there to help you. When you're flying low. And you're giving a show. Friends are there to help you. When you take off your shoe. And your feet stink pee-yew. Friends are there to help you. (As everyone sing the song, Wilfred eats out of Captain Melonhead's downed helmet. The Kankers are focused on something else entirely: dragging Eddy's brother inside) *'Lee: First one inside gets to give him mouth to mouth! (When the Kankers finish putting Eddy's brother inside, Marie reattaches the door, and shortly thereafter, a flurry of girlish giggling erupts. As the kids finish the song, the screen fades to black, and Edd uses his labeler one last time, in order to put a label reading "The End" on the screen) After Credits/The Gourd and Timber, the Dark Shard (The sun rises on a bright new day in the cul-de-sac. In the lane, a familiar red hedge rises. Beneath it is a periscope. When we follow it, we find it leads down into the earth into the Melon Cave. Captain Melonhead cackles evilly, his costume in tatters) *'''Captain Melonhead: (crazy) This is your craazzyest plan ever, Plank! We'll show them! (He spins Plank's chair around) WE'LL SHOW THEM ALL! What's that? *'Splinter the Wonderwood:' *'Captain Melonhead:' (leaning towards his sidekick) They did, didn't they? (He grins insanely) Yeeeaahhh... (serious) The goody-goody-two-shoe days of Captain Melonhead and Splinter have come to an end! (He rushes into the darkness in the back of the cave. When he arrives, he has on a new cape.) And out of the darkness will rise the villainous days of the Gourd! (He plops a gourd on his head) *'The Gourd:' And his evil cohort, Timber, the Dark Shard! (He swishes his cape dramatically) Together, we will exact revenge, on the entire cul. De. Sac!!! (The Gourd spins around evilly, laughing insanely. Suddenly, he stops) *'Timber, the Dark Shard:' *'The Gourd:' What? *'Timber, the Dark Shard:' *'The Gourd:' There's no time left? *'Timber, the Dark Shard:' *'The Gourd:' It's the end of the movie? What movie? Category:Transcripts